A Detective's Confession
by Serenity Castlecloud
Summary: The Detective Boys went with Conan, Ran and Sonoko to clean Shinichi's house. They were paired and then assigned their cleaning areas. In Shinichi's room, Ayumi discovered something about Shinichi's past with Ran that even Ran doesn't know.
1. A Prince's Confession

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Detective Conan. The series belongs to Sir Gosho Aoyama.

_Author's Note:_ Good day everyone! This is Serenity Castlecloud. Please enjoy reading this story and also don't forget to leave your reviews. Thank you!

Ran's POV

Shinichi and I have been childhood friends and classmates. I know many things about him, so many things about how innocent a detective could be. He's such a freak, a mystery maniac, but inside, he has the heart of a child. He keeps on protecting others. He said that he just wanted to be the Sherlock Holmes of the century. He's always like that. He is a detective, a really good one. He can understand how a mystery is done in less than a day. But if there is one thing he can't understand, that is why humans would kill another. After breaking a mystery, he often shows a happy face, one filled with success. But he cannot lie to me. And I'm glad he cannot, because I can still see his sad thoughts wondering why that happened. I want him to be honest to me. I don't want us to hide anything from each other. I don't want to see him suffer alone. I always want to be beside him no matter what happens. I also want to protect him.

Shinichi's POV

What is she thinking? Is she worrying about me again? What a silly girl she is! Why does she always make herself worry about other's problems? But the truth is … I am glad she is waiting for me. It is sure ok if the name Kudo Shinichi doesn't exist in her heart any more. In that way, she will not suffer because of me. But when that happens, would Kudo Shinichi still exist … in this world?

**A Prince's Confession**

It was the first day of summer vacation. The Detective Boys decided to visit Conan in Kogoro Mouri's Detective Agency.

"Sorry guys. I have to go with Ran-neechan and Sonoko-neechan to help them clean Shinichi-neechan's house. I will play with you tomorrow. I promise." Conan told Ayumi who was very disappointed with what he said.

"Don't worry Conan. Sonoko and I will clean Shinichi's house. You can go play with them." Ran said as she touched Conan's head.

The Detective Boys almost smiled with that but they were stopped by Conan's reply.

"But I want to go with you. I really do! Please let me go Ran-neechan."

"Well, if that's the case then why don't we all go to Shinichi's house if that is fine with you guys."

"Yes Ran-neechan, we would like to help you clean your boy friend's house." The kids shouted with joy.

"But he isn't my boy friend!" Ran shouted angrily.

On the other hand, Conan remained calm and silent while staring at her.

Ran was satisfied, but Sonoko gave her a disappointed look for approving what the children wanted. Sonoko doesn't like taking care of kids. She actually hates them.

In Shinichi's house, everyone was assigned a certain part of the house to clean. Genta and Sonoko will clean in the kitchen. Mitsuhiko, Conan and Ai will clean in the library. Ran and Ayumi will clean in Shinichi's room.

In the kitchen, Sonoko got mad at Genta for eating the snacks in the refrigerator. When Sonoko was so busy running after Genta while holding a rug covered with dusts, the other three members of Detective Boys were busy doing their work.

"Mitsuhiko, may you go change the water in the pail? It's already dirty."

"Yes sure."

Conan and Ai were left wiping the mystery books that appeared to be uncountable.

"Do you really want to be with her that much?"

"Huh?"

"You are so aggressive to come here and help her. You know I mean Ran right!"

Conan smiled with what he heard.

"I don't know. It's been like this since we were kids. Because my parents are away, I always need to do things alone. And…"

Their conversation was interrupted by Mitsuhiko's sudden appearance with a pail filled with fresh water.

Meanwhile, in the detective's room…

"How does it feel Ran-neechan? How does it feel to have a boy friend?" Ayumi asked Ran all of a sudden.

Ran blushed as she heard those words from her. She replied without thinking.

"Why ask that! I do not have a boy friend. Shinichi is my childhood friend, that's all!"

"But you like him a lot, don't you?" Ayumi asked assured that the answer to her question is yes.

"Me too, I have someone I like. But I do not know if he feels the same. Since I was told about fairy tales, I always dream of meeting my prince charming." Ayumi confessed to Ran as if wanting her to help her.

Ran smiled. She knew what the young girl felt. Not really long time ago, she also felt that way. She also felt like wanting to confess how she feels but at the same time being shy to face the possible results.

"So you are talking about Conan."

Ayumi's face turned so red. But she really wanted her sister to help her. She doesn't have any siblings to rely on.

"Then would you like to hear a story about a prince and a princess?"

"I would love to hear it Ran-neechan!" Ayumi shouted with excitement.

And here was how she narrated the story…

"There was a very charming prince. He was admired by all the girls in their kingdom. A day came when he bumped into a girl."

"Was that commoner the princess?"

"How did you know?"

"It's a fairy tale and I'm a girl. It's easy for me to predict those kinds of things. Please continue the story Ran-neechan."

"The prince and the princess were both hurt. When the princess was about to cry, the prince immediately picked a red flower and gave it to the princess. He said, (I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you young lady.) With that, the princess smiled. The two became close friends. They always play and laugh with each other. But the time came when the enemies from another kingdom attacked theirs. The prince fought with all his strength to defend the princess but he got hit in his left arm. While he was fighting the soldiers, the king from the other kingdom captured the princess and tried to threaten him."

"What happened next? What happened? I really want to hear it now!"

"Here it goes. The prince told the king. (Why would I save that girl? She is nothing to me. Go on and do anything you want to do with her.) The princess really got mad and her anger burst out as she kicked the king straight in his face. The prince, satisfied with what he did, continued fighting."

"What a bad prince! He doesn't deserve the princess. He is mean, very mean!"

"He's not really mean. Do you still want me to continue?"

"Please do Ran-neechan."

"The princess was really mad. She doesn't want to talk to the prince. She almost cried but stopped as the prince stared at her with a calm sad face. The prince got hit really bad and was then lying in the grasses. (I can forgive myself for lying to you, but I can't forgive myself for making you cry.) All along, the prince knew that he might die; he made the princess mad so that she won't be sad even if he dies. Yet if there's one thing he didn't realize, what he did would make the princess cry even harder."

Ayumi almost cried as she embraced Ran.

"That was a sad story Ran-neechan. I don't want the prince to die!"

"That's all for today. That was only story. In true life, the princess would be strong enough to teach the prince a lesson before he lies to her. That's for sure! Girls should be strong to teach guys their lessons. Isn't that right Ayumi-chan?" Ran smiled at Ayumi.

Then, she rose from her seat and told Ayumi that she will just get the dust pan.

As Ran walked out of the door, Ayumi started fixing Shinichi's drawer. She noticed that something strange was in there. Most of the books were mysteries and detective stuffs. But there was one that was covered with red colored paper. She opened it and saw a picture of two young kids, a girl and a boy. They were both wearing costumes of royalties. The young boy in the picture looked like Conan while the young girl looked like her Ran-neechan. She realized that what Ran told her was no fairy tale but a true story. Even if it was a play, it will still remain in their hearts. He turned the picture around and saw some words written on it …

"Grade 3, elementary school:

Princess Ran and I played the leading roles in a stage play."

Ayumi felt so glad after reading what was written on it. She thought for a while and then hid the picture before Ran came back.

At exactly 5:00 p.m., they all decided to go home. Ran and Conan finally headed to their home. Before going separate ways, Ayumi asked Sonoko.

"Sonoko-neechan, can you tell me about the play you had on your third level in elementary?"

Sonoko recalled it for a while and then began talking nonstop.  
"I remember that. Shinichi fainted for real. He was very hot back then. Good thing Ran was able to catch him. They were really sweet. At first, we thought that it was all just part of the play. But Ran decided to stay with Shinichi in the clinic and so I have to call Dr. Agasa to fetch us. "

Meanwhile, in Kogoro Mouri's Agency…

"Ran-neechan!" Conan finally murmured as he tried to stand still.

Ran knelt down and hugged him like a teddy bear assuring him that he's safe. She went with him in the bed and stayed with him until he fell asleep.

"You're just like Shinichi. You're both hurt and yet you never complained. You really are the same. Don't worry I will stay here with you. Sleep well." Ran whispered as she put the blanket on the sick young boy lying in the small bed.

Shinichi's POV

It's the same as when we're kids. She always stayed with me whenever I am sick. But with her guarding me, I can always sleep well, even if my parents aren't around.

Ayumi's POV

I want Conan and me to be just like Shinichi-neechan and Ran-neechan. I also want Conan to treat me as her princess, just like in fairy tales.

Author's note: So how was it? Please submit your reviews and keep reading the next chapter. Thanks and God bless.

(If you would like to read an assumed ending of Detective Conan, the series, then please try "The Case of the Dying Detective." Once again, thanks and God bless!)


	2. Kuroba Meets Edogawa

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Detective Conan. It belongs to Sir Gosho Aoyama.

_Author's Note:_ Well, what do I say. This is the next chapter. I made it just like the actual series of Case Closed. Every chapter is different and involves a new topic from the others. I hope you'll like it. Please submit your reviews. Thank you!

Kaito POV

Detectives just dash out and appear in front of me. I must say, Kaito Kid really has a lot of enemies. First, I encountered this new student from England who was already aware of my secret identity as Kid. But a bullet stronger than Hakuba, is this guy named Kudo Shinichi. What happened to him still confuses me. Same as me, he has another identity as Edogawa Conan. We're all high school students. Wow, is the new generation of youths really of high level?

Conan POV

That thief! I swear I will never stop being a detective until I find justice regarding him. He really got into me. We fought for several times. I believe he knows my true form. As a detective, I need to know his identity as well. I have to and I definitely will.

**Kuroba Meets Edogawa**

The sun sets high. It was still early in the morning when Kaito Kuroba, the ordinary student part of him, woke up and rose from his bed. He wore his white slippers, got his robe off, turned on the shower and took a bath. Then, he went right in front of his closet to choose one of his coolest out fit. This day was very special to him. It didn't take him a long time to defeat Hakuba Saguru in their last battle. Now, after so much of hard works, it was his turn to spend a day with Aoko Nagamori, his childhood friend and crush.

Meanwhile, the news of Kaito Kid being able to steal the "Island Crystal" from the Minoko Company scattered all over places in Japan. It didn't take more than an hour before it reaches the ears of East Japan's greatest detective.

The two childhood friends were having a conversation in the telephone.

"Hey Shinichi, have you heard of the news?" Ran asked her friend.

"You were talking about Kid, international criminal number 1412 who had just stolen the Island Crystal?" Shinichi said in an irritated tone.

"Yes, didn't you have a fight with him a few months ago? Remember about the clock in the tower. You told me back then, his intentions for committing what he did is acceptable." Ran asked with a worried tone.

(FLASH BACK)

"How come that clock is important to him if he wanted to steal it?" Ran shouted at Shinichi.

"Well, you see, criminals have their reasons. Kid was trying to protect that clock tower from being destroyed for renovation. I do not know his reasons for doing so. But I'll definitely catch him next time for sure." Shinichi tried to explain it to her confused friend.

(END OF FLASH BACK)

"Sorry, I really am busy right now. Guess I'll just call you again. See yah!" Shinichi said as if trying to escape from something.

Ran POV

That weird detective, I wonder if he is really fine with Kaito Kid wandering around Japan seeking for something to steal.

Continuation…

"That bastard! Even Ran thinks I am so much worried by his presence. But according to the data Hakuba sent me through e-mail, Kid might actually be a high school student just like I was originally." Conan talked to himself trying to calm down from being annoyed by Kid.

"So you're mad with Kid huh? I can't imagine a famous detective losing to a thief." Ai suddenly appeared trying to tease him.

"Don't worry you bully! I will never let a thief destroy the name of East Japan's detective." Conan almost shouted with a really irritated voice.

Conan was still at Dr. Agasa's house back then. He almost forgot that he, as Conan, has a rendezvous with Ran. He'll accompany her to the Karate tournament that will be held at another school although, Ran never told him about where that school is.

"Sorry, I have to hurry or else I'm gonna be dead by her wild attacks!" Conan shouted as farewell while rushing to Kogoro Mouri's Agency.

After sometime, they finally reached Ekoda High School.

"So this was the place!" Conan said to her sister.

"It is Saturday, but the Karate club decided to have the meeting now so I need to go. Sorry for bringing you the trouble." Ran tried to apologize.

"No worries Ran-neechan. It's ok." Conan told her with a smile.

Meanwhile, on their way to a certain room, they met two students of Ekoda High School shouting with each other.

"You said we'll go somewhere nice. Is this the nicest place you can think of! I even woke up 6:00 to go with you girl!"

"Kaito, why don't you just keep quiet? I'll buy you an ice cream later ok."

"Do you actually think ice cream can satisfy me?"

"Then would you like me to give you a fish instead."

Kaito got afraid by what he heard. He maybe a cool guy, a school magician, a phantom thief, but he was no match to a fish. That would probably be his weakest point.

The commotion was interrupted by the voice of a maiden.

"Excuse me, I am Ran Mouri, a member of Teitan High School's Karate Club, can we ask you where the meeting will be held?"

"Yeah, sure. Sorry for the noise. It was because of this guy. I am Aoko Nagamori and this is my friend Kaito Kuroba. We study here. We're heading there too. Why don't we just go together?" Aoko smiled at her new friend.

Ran POV

This guy, he looks so much like Shinichi. But it couldn't be. Shinichi is on a case right now. I will really punch him if ever I see him with another girl.

Kaito POV

That kid. Isn't he the guy I encountered as Kid. I am sure of it. It's just lucky of me to be capable of using different voices. But the problem is his keen observation. I need to be careful even more. I cannot let my guards off. Maybe this time, I can find something about this detective, Edogawa Conan, or should I say Kudo Shinichi.

Continuation…

"This guy Kuroba Kaito, he really looks familiar." Conan whispered.

"Nice to meet you kid." Kaito said as he reached his hand to shake that of the young boy's.

"Conan, Conan Edogawa. I live with Ran-neechan and his father."

The day might be beautiful. But for the detective and thief, this day will definitely be one they will never forget. Finally, they faced each other unmasked.

"You said your surname is Mouri. Are you Sleeping Kogoro's relative then?"

"Yes, Kogoro Mouri happens to be my father."

"I see."

"You too right, you're the daughter of Inspector Nagamori."

The two ladies immediately became happy with each other's presence. Girls are friendlier than boys. Usually, that is the case.

Interesting as it seems to be, the silent fight between the minds of two opposing sides. Both of them searches for truth, the truth behind the mystery they got themselves involved into. The only difference is the side to which they belong, the side of crime detection that seeks for justice, or the side of crime commitment as a way to get small rats comes out from their hole.

The meeting happens to be held in Kaito and Aoko's room, Class B-2 of the second year high school level. They were about to have a reunion when the four arrived.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry for being late. We just met this two on our way and found that they were also heading here."

"Ah yes! Ran, how are you?" A girl who happened to be Ran and Shinichi's classmate in elementary said.

"I'm fine, thank you."

The four entered the room. Having no suspicions, other members of the club treats them ordinarily, not knowing how prominent those two actually are.

For entertainment, Kaito did some magic tricks like suddenly bringing out colorful ribbons, birds, doves, and stuffs like those.

The entire time, Conan was not remaining silent for nothing. He was observing Kaito's every move. He was spying him. He was watching him closely, not as a kid wanting to see magic, but as a detective seeking for justice.

_Author's Note:_ Now, let me give you a hint. What might happen when fire and wind were put together? Please go on with the next chapters and submit your reviews too. Thanks and God bless!


End file.
